Bohemia (Europa Universalis II)
Bohemia is a country in Europa Universalis II. It is an Elector of the Holy Roman Empire. In normal games its provinces are coloured brown, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Bohemia uses the default AI File. Creating Bohemia Should it cease to exist, Bohemia can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. It will have its normal latin techgroup. Its culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but will be German and usually Catholic. The following provinces may form Bohemia: *Bohemia (the default capital) *Moravia The following provinces may be part of a newly formed Bohemia, but cannot form it on their own: *Erz *Sudeten Starting Position Bohemia only exists at the start of the 1419 and 1492 scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Bohemia has Czech, Slovak, and German cultures, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls five core provinces, and nothing else. These provinces are Bohemia, Erz, Moravia, Silesia, and Sudeten. Bohemia also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Bohemia has Czech, Slovak, and German cultures, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls five core provinces, and nothing else. These provinces are Bohemia, Erz, Moravia, Silesia, and Sudeten. Bohemia also has the following stability and technology: Monarchs There are a couple of events that can change Bohemia's monarchs. Early Kings There are a couple of events that can change between Hussite Regency and Zigmunt. The House of Habsburg These monarchs are enabled by default, but the monarchs from Ferdinand II onwards may be disabled by the event The Winterking in Prague. The change is the AI's usual choice in that event. The Pfalz Dynasty This is an alternative series of monarchs that can be enabled by the event The Winterking in Prague replacing the Habsburgs. The change is the AI's usual choice with that event. Leaders Bohemia does not have any admirals, explorers, or conquistadors. Generals Events The Hussites These events deal with the Hussites - followers of Jan Hus, the forerunner of Martin Luther. The Hussites were an early form of Protestantism, formed in Bohemia a century before the Reformation. The Death of King Vaclav IV This event happens on 16th August 1419. There are two options. Option A is The traitor will not rule Bohemia!, option B is Zigmunt is the legal heir. Option A reduces both stability and Innovative by 2, changes Bohemia's state religion to Protestant, breaks their royal marriage with Hungary, reduces relations with Hungary and Brandenburg by 200, increases relations with Poland, Lithuania, and Austria by 50, and triggers the event of the same name for Hungary. Option B prevents the monarch "Hussite Regency" from taking the throne, and instead puts Zigmunt there. It also removes the leaders Jan Zizka and Prokop Holý, reduces stability by 6, reduces innovation by 2, and increases relations with Hungary by 200. It should be noted that the change of state religion happens before the Reformation event enables the religion. Zigmunt makes concessions This event happens on 23rd August 1637, if the monarch is Hussite Regency (i.e. if Bohemia selected option A in the previous event). There are two options. Option A is Yes, his concessions are acceptable, option B is No compromise with the betrayer of Jan Hus! Option A removes the Hussite Regency from the throne, puts Zigmunt back on it, and changes the state religion back to Catholic. The other effects of the two options are: Jiriz the Heretic King This happens on 2nd March 1458. There are three options. Option A is Acknowledge, but downplay their help. Option B is Embrace the Hussites. Option C is Supress the Hussites to play on European Opinion. The effects are as follows: The Habsburg Dynasty These events deal with historical events that made the Habsburg dynasty rulers of Bohemia, and removed them from the throne. Austria also has a series of events relating to Bohemia. The Death of King Lajos of Bohemia This event happens on 28th August 1526.There are two options. Option A is Accept the Habsburgs as Hereditary Kings, option B is Accept the Habsburgs as Elected Kings. Both options trigger an appropriate Austrian event. titled The Habsburg Inheritance of Bohemia. Option A (Hereditary) makes Bohemia a vassal and an ally of Austria. Option B (Elected) adds 1 stability, 200 ducats, a royal marriage and alliance with Austria, and +200 relations with Austria. The Winterking in Prague This event happens if Austria and The Palatinat both exist on 20th March 1619, and the Austrian Austrian event The Defenstration of Prague has happened. The Austria event happens in 1618 if Austria's innovative slider is below 8, and if either Austria owns the province of Bohemia, or Bohemia is a vassal of Austria. There are two options. Option A is Elect Friedrich V of Pfalz. Option B is Stay Loyal to the Habsburgs. Option A triggers events for both Austria and the Palatinat. A couple of effects from the Palatinat's event are included in the following table of effects: Category:Europa Universalis II HRE countries